


From Central Park to the Rose Garden, an Invisibility Cloak Adventure

by drwritermom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snarry-A-Thon20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwritermom/pseuds/drwritermom
Summary: It’s June 26, 2015. Harry and Severus, honeymooning in NYC, are sunning themselves in Central Park. Over the radio, they hear someone they both greatly admire. They Apparate to Washington DC, to witness another historic milestone.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Snarry_a_Thon20





	From Central Park to the Rose Garden, an Invisibility Cloak Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> To the writer of this prompt, I hope this offering pleases you. I am not British, but I am an Anglophile, and adore Snarry. I figured this scenario would really resonate with Severus and Harry.
> 
> A big shout out to our moderators, who graciously granted me an extension during these trying times, and to badgerlady, who is the beta with the mostest. I pray you all are well.
> 
>  **Prompt:** 21 - Harry and Severus go to New York and while they're there, they meet... someone they both admire.

It all happened on June twenty-sixth, 2015. 

It was a spur of the moment decision to abandon the warm, sun drenched blanket in Central Park, New York City, shared by the newly minted Harry and Severus Potter-Prince. It was the last day of their honeymoon. They had already seen the Statue of Liberty, the Freedom Tower, the Metropolitan Opera House, the Bronx Zoo and the Botanical Garden. They had been enjoying a bit of sunshine, spread out on that lovely blanket, anonymous to the hundreds of others basking in the sun, when they heard the following on their muggle radio :

_BARACK OBAMA: “Our nation was founded on a bedrock principle that we are all created equal. The project of each generation is to bridge the meaning of those founding words with the realities of changing times — a never-ending quest to ensure those words ring true for every single American._

_“Progress on this journey often comes in small increments. Sometimes two steps forward, one step back, compelled by the persistent effort of dedicated citizens. And then sometimes there are days like this, when that slow, steady effort is rewarded with justice that arrives like a thunderbolt._

_“This morning, the Supreme Court recognized that the Constitution guarantees marriage equality. In doing so, they have reaffirmed that all Americans are entitled to the equal protection of the law; that all people should be treated equally, regardless of who they are or who they love.”_

Harry and Severus silently Apparated, under Harry’s invisibility cloak, to Washington DC. They landed inside the Rose Garden, and swiftly nudged their way to the front row of the gathered crowd. Once settled, Harry pocketed his cloak, and the two men basked in the history of the moment, occurring within days of the anniversary of the historic Stonewall uprising.

The President did a double take as he recognized them in the crowd. The two men were stunned. Unbeknownst to the couple, the Muggle Prime Minister found it imperative that the President know of these two heroes honeymooning across the pond before they departed Great Britain.

After the speech, President Obama, accompanied by his secret service detail and his wife, Michelle, approached the two wizards, smiling broadly.

“Gentlemen, Michelle and I are honored that you came for such a momentous time in the history of the United States. Severus and Harry Potter-Prince, this country is in your debt,” the American President humbly stated.

“I don’t understand, Mister President, how did you recognize us?” Harry stuttered.

“I also wish to know how you quickly identified us from out of the many gathered on the Rose Garden lawn,” the former spy added.

“Prime Minister Cameron notified me personally when the two of you were assigned your international portkey. You are not only a VIP in the United Kingdom. Your efforts in ridding the world of the evil known as Voldemort are recognized worldwide. Here in these United States, he had a small, but growing group of pure-blood supporters. After Voldemort’s death, in joint MACUSA-FBI/CIA exercises, the FBI and CIA flushed them out of hiding, and MACUSA neutralized them.”

“Presidents Clinton, Bush, and I have known of the two of you since Voldemort’s downfall. We now have open communication with MACUSA, to prevent any such movement from gaining a foothold here.”

“Mister President, we both have admired your very public stance regarding gay marriage. The Muggle-born youth of the magical U.K. see you as quite the hero, and those who love their own sex have managed to use your position as a means to promote acceptance of gay and lesbian in the wizarding communities. Even heterosexual pure-blood witches and wizards admire you. You are, as the Muggle-borns say, quite ‘cool.’”

“He’s not cool, Severus! He’s HOT!”

“HARRY! You are speaking to the President of the United States! Show a modicum of decorum -”

“He only speaks the truth, Mister Potter-Prince,” chuckled Michelle Obama, who was enjoying the back and forth comments between the two wizards and her husband.

“I understand the two of you were honeymooning in New York City prior to your impromptu arrival,” interrupted Barack Obama, blushing slightly from the flattery. “Would you like to spend your evening in the Lincoln bedroom? It seems fitting that celebrating marriage equality should occur in the bedroom of the man who issued the Emancipation Proclamation. Oh, and don’t worry about your belongings left in Central Park and your hotel room. The White House MACUSA attaché arranged for them to be delivered via house-elf transport.”

“That would be most generous, Mister President-”

“Barack, please call me Barack, Severus and Harry.”

“And please call me Michelle. I imagine you both would enjoy a tour of the gardens, and then we’ll show you to your room.”

“Thank you both for your warmth and hospitality, Barack and Michelle. This will be a perfect end to our honeymoon,” Harry stated, as he took Severus’s hand in his, and followed the Obamas into the White House.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3914336.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1841129.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1172784.html).


End file.
